Dziesięcioogoniasty
|Zdjęcie=Ten-Tails_emerges.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=十尾 |Rōmaji=Jūbi |Inne nazwy= , , , |Gatunek=Człowiek |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniasta Bestia~Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~Obito Uchiha~Madara Uchiha |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna, |Kekkei Mōra=Rinne Sharingan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja czakry |Rodzina=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~Wcielenie Shinju, Shinju~Wcielenie Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki~Forma bez mocy |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=467 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=205 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Daleki Zasięg Nadziei |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} to bestia stworzona poprzez kombinację Shinju i Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki w celu odzyskania czakry odziedziczonej przez jej dwóch synów. Pojawia się w legendzie o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek. Jego czakra została podzielona na dziewięć ogoniastych bestii a jego ciało zostało zapieczętowane w księżycu, przez Mędrca pod koniec jego życia. Uważany jest za protoplastę świata a jego ożywienie będzie zwiastować koniec.Naruto rozdział 594, strona 2 Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi bestia została zapieczętowana w Obito Uchiha aż do wyciągnięcia wszystkich ogoniastych bestii z jego ciała. Choć na chwilę traci swoje istnienie jako Dziesięcioogoniasty, wkrótce ponownie zostaje wskrzeszony przez Madarę Uchiha, który staje się jego nowym jinchūriki. Przeszłość 180px|thumb|left|Kaguya zjada Owoc Czakry. Na długo przed powstaniem wiosek, za czasów wiecznych wojen, Shinju, drzewo czczone niczym bóstwo raz na tysiąc lat rodziło Owoc Czakry. Mimo zakazu, który mówił o tym, że owocu nie wolno było zjadać, Księżniczka Kaguya Ōtsutsuki zjadła owoc, po czym wykorzystała nabytą czakrę do zakończenia wojen. Jakiś czas później Kaguya urodziła dwóch synów, którzy stali się pierwszymi ludźmi urodzonymi z czakrą w swym ciele. Kaguya w połączeniu z Shinju stworzyła podmiot zwany Dziesięcioogoniastym, którego celem było odzyskanie utraconych pokładów czakry. 180px|thumb|right|Bracia Ōtsutsuki stają do walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym. W ostatecznym pojedynku między braćmi Ōtsutsuki a Jūbim, bestia zostaje pokonana i zapieczętowana w Hagoromo Ōtsutsukim, ten stał się potem czczony jako Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki wiedząc, że po jego śmierci bestia ponownie zostanie uwolniona by siać spustoszenie wśród ludzi i odzyskać czakrę, dzieli go na dziewięć części używając Kreacji Wszelkich Rzeczy, a następnie tworzy księżyc i pieczętuje w nim jego skorupę używając Chibaku Tensei.Naruto rozdział 467, strony 14-16''Naruto'' rozdział 510, strony 11-12 Wieki później Rinnegan miał znów przejawić się w jednym z potomków Hagoromo, którym okazuje się być Madara. Z tą siłą Madara był w stanie przywołać pancerz Dziesięcioogoniastego, który nazwał Demoniczną Statuą Zewnętrznej Ścieżki.Naruto rozdział 606, strony 13-14 Po śmierci, jego działania zostały kontynuowane przez Obito. Celem było ponowne zjednoczenie wszystkich ogoniastych bestii i skorupy Dziesięcioogoniastego by doprowadzić do ponownego powstania Jūbiego, plan nazwano potem Planem Księżycowego Oka. Osobowość Dziesięcioogoniasty przejął wolę Kaguyi, by odzyskać władzę i utraconą czakrę. Kurama zauważył, że ta forma osobliwości w jego mentalności uniemożliwiała wyczucie go za pomocą wykrycia negatywnych emocji. Dziewięcioogoniasty przyrównuje go do wrodzonej siły natury.Naruto rozdział 610, strona 5 Jūbi był szczególnie rozwścieczony gdy wyczuł swoją czakrę w Naruto. Wygląd juubi.png|Pierwsza forma Dziesięcioogoniastego. Ten_Tails'_second_form.png|Druga forma Dziesięcioogoniastego. Juubi3rdform.png|Trzecia forma Dziesięcioogoniastego. Kaguya Changing 2.png|Niestabilna forma. Dziesięcioogoniasty jest ogromną istotą o brązowym kolorze. Jedna z jego rąk jest większa niż którakolwiek z ogoniastych bestii.Naruto rozdział 611, strona 2 Posiada unikalny czerwony kolor oka, które zajmuje większość jego głowy. Oko jest wyłupiaste i nie jest osadzone w oczodole. Ma cztery koncentryczne okręgi z dziewięcioma tomoe w trzech kręgach znajdujących się najbliżej źrenicy.Naruto Tom 64.Naruto rozdział 678, strona 11 Jūbi został przedstawiony jako humanoidalny cyklop z występami na plecach i dziesięcioma ogonami. Jego późniejszy wygląd "był nieco bardziej tępy", wypustki na grzbiecie były znacznie wyższe. W niepełnej formie, Dziesięcioogoniasty posiadał groteskowe ciało z licznymi występami, wyrastającymi z jego pleców oraz muszlą na grzbiecie. Posiadał szeroką jamę ustną z wieloma rzędami ostrych zębów oraz wzbogacony podbródek. Miał długie, szponiaste ręce oraz ciemne żyły. Końce jego ogonów przypominały pąki liści, które rozwijały się w miarę dojrzewania bestii.Naruto rozdział 610, strony 2-3''Naruto'' rozdział 612, strony 18-19 Po dalszym dojrzewaniu, Jūbi przybrał bardziej humanoidalną postać. Jego cielesne proporcje były bardzo wydłużone, przez co wydawał się być wychudzony. Zachował również muszlę z poprzedniej formy. Bestia posiadała widoczne nogi, których wraz z prawą ręką używał do stania. Jego lewej ręce brakowało części od łokcia w dół. Utworzyły się również rogi na głowie oraz pod brodą. Jego ogony zakończone były dłońmi przez co przypominały ramiona czakry, które utworzyć mogli jinchūriki.Naruto rozdział 613, strony 4-5 Podczas kolejnych etapów dojrzewania, Dziesięcioogoniasty zyskał więcej mięśni, zdrowy wygląd, wyrosła mu w pełni kompletna lewa ręka i był w stanie stać na tylnych łapach.Naruto rozdział 628, strony 11-12 Po zebraniu większej ilości czakry jego postać stała się jeszcze bardziej muskularna. W tej formie Jūbi był w stanie otworzyć bardzo szeroko usta, co przypominało wytwarzanie Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. Forma ta jest bardzo podobna lub nawet identyczna do tej, w której Dziesięcioogoniasty walczył z Hagoromo i Hamurą Ōtsutsuki. Kiedy Shinju zostało odtworzone przez Obito przypominało drzewo z wysokim, prostym pniem i pączkiem na szczycie z zawartym w środku okiem bestii. Gdy Kaguya Ōtsutsuki straciła kontrolę nad Dziesięcioogoniastym po uderzeniu Naruto, bestia objawiła się w postaci niehumanoidalnej, nieco podobnej do królika z głowami wszystkich dziewięciu bestii, wyrastających z różnych części ciała. Ta forma zachowała Rinnegan Kaguyi oraz dziesięć ogonów, które absorbowały czakrę przy każdym zetknięciu się z nią.Naruto rozdział 688 Umiejętności 200px|thumb|right|Ogromna moc Dziesięcioogoniastego. W swojej pierwotnej postaci wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, Dziesięcioogoniasty posiada ogromne pokłady przytłaczającej i brutalnej czakry, dzięki czemu jest na tyle silny by doprowadzić do całkowitego zniszczenia świata.Naruto rozdział 467, strona 15 Dziesięcioogoniasty jest źródłem wszelkiej czakry oraz protoplastą wszystkiego co istnieje na świecie.Naruto rozdział 594, strony 8-10 Jest bogiem, który stworzył kraje, oceany, podzielił ziemię i ukształtował góry. Kyūbi powiedział, że sam nie ma najmniejszych szans z Jūbim. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek tworząc ogoniaste bestie powiedział im, że odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego będzie zwiastować koniec świata. Naruto Uzumaki w Trybie Mędrca próbował oszacować moc bestii, był przytłoczony jej potęgą. Kurama zauważył, że jego moc jest niezmierzona.Naruto rozdział 610, strony 5-6 Gyūki stwierdził, że jeśli Dziesięcioogoniasty osiągnie swoją ostateczną formę, szanse na pokonanie go będą znikome. 180px|thumb|left|Jūbi tworzący gigantyczną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii. Jūbi jest w stanie stworzyć ogromnych rozmiarów Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, która jest silniejsza od Kul Ośmio i Dziewięcioogoniastego razem wziętych. Jeden atak Dziesięcioogoniastego natychmiast zmienia krajobraz i jest w stanie zniszczyć ogromne góry i całe miasta. Gdy Jūbi przyjął drugą formę jego zasięg i szybkość uległy zwiększeniu, zyskał jeszcze bardziej niszczycielską moc. Po kolejnych przemianach jest w stanie otworzyć swą szczękę bardzo szeroko, dzięki czemu jest w stanie stworzyć Gigantyczną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, która spowodowałaby ogromne straty w ludziach i zniszczenia, gdyby nie nadejście Minato, który był w stanie przenieść ją daleko nad ocean. Pomimo ogromnej odległości, uderzenie Kuli w ocean spowodowało nadejście kataklizmu. Nawet w niekompletnej formie Dziesięcioogoniasty posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną i jest niesamowicie szybki pomimo swych rozmiarów. Był w stanie bardzo szybko reagować, co pozwoliło mu z łatwością unikać ataków Naruto i Killera B. Uderzenie dłonią bądź jednym z ogonów w ziemię może spowodować trzęsienie ziemi na ogromną skalę. Jest niezwykle wytrzymały, nawet połączenie Kul Ogoniastych Bestii Ośmio i Dziewięcioogoniastego nie wyrządzało mu większych szkód. Obito Uchiha zauważył, że Jūbi byłby w stanie wytrzymać atak własną Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii. Nawet Amaterasu nie spowodowało większych uszkodzeń, które Dziesięcioogoniasty był w stanie zneutralizować oddzielając od swojego ciała palącą się część. 180px|thumb|right|Dziesięcioogoniasty tworzy kataklizm używając Tenpenchii. Dzięki Rinneganowi bestia jest w stanie widzieć na bardzo dużą odległość. Jedno machnięcie ogonem tworzy tak potężną falę uderzeniową, że niszczy wszelki krajobraz wokół niego. W drugiej formie jego ogony przypominają ramiona, dzięki którym był w stanie uwolnić się z techniki Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Wydaje się, że bestia jest w stanie dowolnie wydłużać swoje ogony i zmieniać ich grubość, co wykorzystuje do dalekodystansowych ataków. Po dalszym gromadzeniu czakry, Jūbi jest w stanie wywołać ogromną ilość kataklizmów. W celu obrony swojego ciała Dziesięcioogoniasty tworzył swoje klony poprzez podział swojego głównego ciała, były one wielu różnych kształtów i rozmiarów. Niektóry wyglądały jak zwierzęta, inne przypominały nieco humanoidalne postacie. Ich ramiona często zakończone były bronią. Bestia stworzyła klona z części ciała, która została podpalona przez Amaterasu Sasuke by uniknąć otrzymywania dalszych obrażeń. Był w stanie tworzyć broń w dowolnej części ciała by złapać wrogów poruszających się po jego ciele. W formie drzewa, jego korzenie były w stanie chwytać wrogów tak dużych rozmiarów jak Ogoniaste Bestie, pochłaniając natychmiast ogromne pokłady ich czakry. Gdy pączek zakwitnie, objawia się jego oko, wtedy Nieskończone Tsukuyomi może zostać aktywowane. Osoby uwięzione w genjutsu z czasem zmieniają się w Białego Zetsu. W swojej pierwszej formie, Madara i Obito byli w stanie kontrolować bestię będąc z nią bezpośrednio połączonym. Jednak by kontrolować Dziesięcioogoniastego w drugiej formie musieli wzmocnić połączenie przy użyciu DNA Hashiramy Senju. Madara uważa, że kontrolowanie bestii w kolejnych formach jest niemożliwe nie będąc jego jinchūriki. Podczas połączenia z bestią Obito był w stanie używać go jako medium dla swojego Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu. Część II Ożywienie Dziesięcioogoniastego 180px|thumb|left|W pełni zakończone ożywienie Jūbiego. Choć Obito udało się pozyskać tylko część czakry Ośmio i Dziewięcioogoniastego, rozpoczyna ożywienie Dziesięcioogoniastego przy użyciu jego skorupy. Po tym jak Madara dołącza do walki, Naruto i Killer B rozpoczynają serię ataków przy użyciu Kuli Ogoniastych Bestii w celu zatrzymania Jūbiego. Madara Uchiha był rozczarowany tym, że Obito nie udało się schwytać reszty bestii. 180px|thumb|right|Jūbi walczy przeciwko Kuramie i Gyūkiemu. Po pełnym ożywieniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Madara i Obito znajdują się na szczycie bestii będąc z nią bezpośrednio połączonym. Obito nie chcąc tracić czasu, od razu chce rzucić Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, jednak Madara chce najpierw przetestować potęgę Dziesięcioogoniastego. Bestia zaatakowała Dziewięcio i Ośmioogoniastego. Ogoniaste bestie rozpoczęły ostrzał Jūbiego przy użyciu Kul Ogoniastej Bestii, jednak bestia robi to samo, z łatwością przeciwdziałając ich atakom. Po tym jak dym opada, klon Naruto i Kakashiego pojawia się nad Dziesięcioogoniastym, próbując umożliwić Ośmioogoniastemu dokładny atak przy użyciu Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. 180px|thumb|left|Jūbi z łatwością przeciwdziała atakom Gyūkiego. Jūbi jednym palcem zatrzymuje ataki Gyūkiego, po czym próbuje zmiażdżyć Naruto i Kakashiego, jednak Kakashi zostaje popchnięty i udaje mu się uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. Następnie Madara i Obito usiłują zdziesiątkować przeciwników używając Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, jednak bestia wyrywa się spod ich kontroli. Pole bitwy zostało niemal w pełni zasłonięte mgłą, wszystkie umiejętności sensoryczne zostały zablokowane. Dziesięcioogoniasty machnął ogonem, co spowodowało rozwianie się mgły. Kiedy mgła w pełni opadła, okazuje się, że reszta Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi dotarła na pole bitwy. 180px|thumb|right|Killer B konfrontuje się z Jūbim. Sojusz rozpoczął atak od serii technik, mających na celu unieruchomienie bestii, aby umożliwić atak na Madarę i Obito, jednak Ci mówią, że ich wysiłek jest daremny. Gdy udało się unieruchomić Dziesięcioogoniastego, ten rozpoczął kolejną zmianę i z łatwością uwolnił się spod działania technik. Po tym jak bestia się wydostała rozpoczęła destrukcję okolicy, jeden z ataków został skierowany w Siedzibę Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, po czym Madara zdał sobie sprawę, że kontrola Jūbiego będzie coraz trudniejsza. Madara chcąc stać się jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego zwraca się do Obito by ten wskrzesił go, jednak ten zauważa, że ożywienie go sprawi, że umrze. Obito używa Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu by zdziesiątkować przeciwników, wśród śmiertelnie rannych znalazł się Neji Hyūga. Następnie Kitsuchi zamknął Dziesięcioogoniastego między dwoma ścianami z ziemi. Obito zachęcał Naruto do zerwania swych więzi, jednak daremnie. Jūbi rozpoczął gromadzenie czakry w celu użycia Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, jednak Killer B przekształcony w Gyūkiego zapobiegł atakowi. 180px|thumb|left|Jūbi tworzy klatkę wokół sojuszu. Następnie Naruto dzieli się z Hinatą czakrą Dziewięcioogoniastego co sprawia, że młoda członkini klanu Hyūga z łatwością zatrzymuje atak jednego z ogonów bestii. Naruto zdecydował się stworzyć klona, który dzieli się czakrą Dziewięcioogoniastego z resztą shinobi sojuszu. Dzięki czemu Shikamaru Nara i inni członkowie jego klanu są w stanie unieruchomić Dziesięcioogoniastego przy użyciu cienia. Jednak Madara z łatwością kieruje Jūbim tak, że ten opiera się technice i kontratakuje używając swych ogonów. Następnie bestia tworzy ogromną klatkę wokół shinobi, Obito zadrwił porównując to do działań klanu Hyūga. Naruto atakuje Obito używając Rasenshurikena, zmuszając go do wykonania uniku, dzięki czemu Rock Lee atakuje Madarę sprawiając, że ten spada na ziemię i traci kontrolę nad Dziesięcioogoniastym. Jūbi zaczął jeszcze bardziej szaleć niszcząc wszystko wkoło. Obito zabiera Kakashiego do innego wymiaru. Dziesięcioogoniasty ponownie zaczął zbierać czakrę, otworzył szeroko usta po czym stworzył Gigantyczną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, która została skierowana w siły sojuszu, z łatwością niszczyła kolejne bariery Uwolnienia Ziemi, jednak na pole bitwy dotarł ożywiony Minato Namikaze, który przeniósł kulę daleko od pola bitwy, nad ocean. 180px|thumb|right|Klony stworzone z części ciała Jūbiego. Po tym jak ożywieni przez Orochimaru Hokage dotarli na pole bitwy, uwięzili Dziesięcioogoniastego w wielkiej barierze, przez którą w określonych miejscach mieli przedostawać się shinobi i atakować główne ciało bestii, ta jednak podzieliła części swojego ciała na klony, które miały odciągnąć przeciwników od jego głównej postaci. Po tym jak cała Drużyna 7 użyła swojej techniki przywołania, Naruto łączy swój Ogromny Rasenshuriken z Kontrolą Płomieni Susanoo Sasuke, tworząc Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, czym zraniony zostaje Dziesięcioogoniasty. Ten jednak, oddziela od swojego ciała fragment podpalony przez płomienie Amaterasu. Naruto chciał uwolnić ogoniaste bestie z Dziesięcioogoniastego, jednak Sasuke miał zamiar spalić Jūbiego, który uwolnił się od płomieni Amaterasu oddzielając podpalony fragment ciała. Gdy Obito wraca z wymiaru ciężko ranny, Madara usiłuje zmusić go do użycia Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, jednak Obito stawia opór i wykorzystuje okazję stając się jinchūriki Jūbiego, ostatecznie przejmując kontrolę nad bestią. W końcu Obito wzywa bestię i odtwarza Shinju w celu użycia Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Drzewo użyło swoich korzeni do złapania shinobi, z których zaczęło pobierać czakrę. Madara wyjaśnia pochodzenie Shinju i Dziesięcioogoniastego i oznajmia, że gdy kwiat na szczycie zostanie otwarty, oko pojawi się na księżycu a Plan Księżycowe Oko zostanie zakończony. Obito dalej dominuje podczas bitwy i oczekuje zakwitnięcia drzewa. Naruto i Sasuke udaje się zaatakować Obito, dzięki wysiłkowi całego sojuszu ogoniaste bestie zostały uwolnione, a rozwój drzewa wstrzymany. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi Następnie Madara zdołał ponownie zdobyć ogoniaste bestie, które zapieczętowane w Demonicznej Statule Zewnętrznej Ścieżki ponownie utworzyły Dziesięcioogoniastego. Wkrótce Madara przywołuje bestię i pieczętuje ją w sobie stając się jego nowym jinchūriki. Naruto używa Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken do ścięcia kwiatu w formie drzewa, które odtworzył wcześniej Obito. Wola Kaguyi zmusiła Madarę do wchłonięcia spadającego drzewa i zjednoczenia go z bestią. Po ukończeniu planu, Madara zostaje zdradzony przez Czarnego Zetsu, który użył Madary jako medium do ożywienia Kaguyi. Wkrótce Czarny Zetsu ukazuje prawdziwą historię stworzenia Dziesięcioogoniastego i chęci Kaguyi do odzyskania swojej czakry. Podczas bitwy, Naruto był w stanie uderzyć ją przy pomocy dziewięciu Rasenshurikenów, każdy z nich posiadał czakrę jednej z ogoniastych bestii. Kaguya po zetknięciu się z tą czakrą uwolniła niestabilną formę Jūbiego. Jednak szybko wróciła do pierwotnej postaci po wchłonięciu czakry z ofiar Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. W końcu Dziesięcioogoniasty został zamknięty w Gedō Mazō a ogoniaste bestie ponownie zostały wyodrębnione. Ciekawostki 200px|thumb|right|Jūbi podczas debiutu w anime. * Jest to jedyna ogoniasta bestia która nie posiada imienia. * Gdy Jūbi został przekształcony w Shinju przez Obito jego oko składało się z dziewięciu Tomoe. Gdy Madara Uchiha opowiadał Obito o bestii, jej oko składało się tylko z sześciu Tomoe, natomiast podczas swojej walki z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek i Hamurą jego oko składa się conajmniej z dwunastu Tomoe. * Wystarczy część czakry ogoniastych bestii by ożywić Jūbiego w niepełnej formie, jak było to w przypadku Naruto i Killera B. Wraz z upływem czasu gromadzi czakrę by nadrobić jej braki. Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Demony